


人間15

by yoyonicole



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyonicole/pseuds/yoyonicole
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	人間15

「堂本剛! 堂本剛是哪一個? 喔! 堂本同學，及川老師要你到社團教室找他!!」一個高年級男生站在教室門口喊著。

剛舉起手應好，連忙將桌上的課本收拾了，揹起書包連忙趕往攝影社的活動教室。

活像只趕著入狼口的小綿羊......

因為及川老師的好介紹，剛用十分優惠的價格買到了他心之所繫的相機，雖然這幾乎花掉了他所有儲蓄的錢，但剛一點也不在乎。

然而，做為交換，剛得當及川老師的一日模特兒。

及川說他向朋友借了專業攝影棚，離學校很近，步行15分鐘即可抵達。

剛緊拉著書包背帶跟在及川後面走，專業攝影棚指的是什麼他毫無概念，但隱約內心裡感到些許不安，等著前方的或許是會讓他後悔一輩子的事。

及川老師表現的相當親切，不時要來拉剛的手，但都被剛巧妙的閃躲開了。

及川也不生氣，仍是笑容可掬的同剛說話，試圖緩解小朋友的緊張。

但是，天曉得他本人也是緊張到手心直冒冷汗吶!!

攝影棚裡的溫度很低。

及川打開電源時，投射在身上相當明亮的燈光卻是難以驅走剛心中陡地上昇的寒意。

因為不自主的顫了一下，及川見狀立即關心詢問，「剛君覺得冷嗎?」

剛搖搖頭，現在是夏日，說自己覺得冷不是像傻瓜一樣嗎? 

及川朝他親切的微笑，要剛放輕鬆，隨便走動逛逛以熟悉環境，他先準備攝影器材等等。

剛點點頭，先將書包整齊放在一旁的小沙發上，然後好奇的打量所謂的專業攝影棚。

天花板很高，上頭橫亙的鐵架上有照明燈，一旁的燈架、傘燈等設備一應俱全，璧上有一堆捲起的簾幕，剛猜測那是各種背景來著。

忽然間閃光燈響起，剛一回頭，及川又連拍了幾張，「只是試試，沒什麼。」

剛點點頭，再往前走去，是一個相連的房間。

那門只是稍微掩上，剛伸手一碰，門就開了。房間裡左側是成排的服裝，右側則是堆放了各式道具，其中最引人注目的，是擺放在中央的一長方型的玻璃棺。

剛皺了皺眉，這東西的造型他頗熟悉，光一的研究室裡也有一口，不同的是那旁邊架設了許多儀器和設備，光一說那是培養槽，但培養的是什麼他從來不說。

背後忽然響起鋼琴樂曲，剛一回頭對上了及川一直望著他的視線，及川笑著解釋，「放點音樂，這樣比較不緊張嘛!」

剛報以微笑，揚起的無邪青澀少年笑容，使及川看了額上頻冒冷汗。

真的，可以這麼做嗎? 

及川的心臟怦怦跳個不停。

「剛、剛君，來，來我這邊，我、我們開始了好嗎?」

「嗯。」剛乖順的點頭。

剛完全不知自己該做什麼。

及川要他先穿著校服站在白幕上，依著他的指示擺著各種好像雜誌封面idol的姿勢。

只要這樣就可以了嗎? 剛滿腦子困惑著。

其實模特並不是多麼為難的工作嘛，剛正心想如此時，及川出聲了，「剛君，請解開兩顆扣子，把領口拉開。」

「嗯。」剛依言照做。

因為光一時常叫他脫衣上檢查台的緣故，所以剛解自己的扣子可說是十分熟練了。

這孩子，天生就該活在鏡頭之下。

及川檢視著相機裡的影像檔，畫面裡的堂本剛偏著頭有如少女般的外八坐著，兩手貼著身軀撐在地面擠出微乳，身上的校服大敞扯下了一半垂在兩臂之上，少年右胸前的那點粉紅隱約可見。

鏡頭裡半褪校服的堂本剛雙唇微啓，眼神迷濛，極清純也極誘惑。

及川抬眼看著半裸著仍乖乖坐在前方等候指示，一臉天真的剛，心想，或許能讓他做得更多、更過份........

「诶~~~? 我不要!」剛紅著臉抓著褲頭將腦袋瓜搖成波浪鼓。

及川鎮定的繼續用著半哄的口氣勸說，「這沒什麼的，很多模特都這樣，有人還求之不得呢! 如果不是美人是沒辦法拍的唷。人體自然的線條是藝術的展現，我會把剛君拍得很漂亮的……」

及川一邊說一邊將手中的人體攝影集展示給剛看，裡面一幅幅力與美的構圖吸引著剛的目光，但他在意的倒不是線條如何美好，而是那運用極為高竿的光影變化。

「可是……」

「我們都是男生沒關係啦! 你有的我也有阿~~怕什麼!!」

及川扮起嚴肅的表情續說道，「剛君不是要幫老師的忙嗎? 怎麼說話不算話了呢?! 瀧本老師要是知道她的學生言而無信是會不高興的唷。」

搬出班導，這招果然對剛有效！小孩馬上變了臉色，緊張的問道，「瀧本老師真的會不高興嗎?」

及川用力點頭，「剛君是好孩子吧，好孩子要聽老師的話，老師才會高興喔。」

「可是…父親說……」剛一臉為難。光一說如果有人要你做不想做的事就不要勉強去做。

「嘛~~我知道了。」及川兩手一攤，裝作準備要收拾器材，「今天就到此為止吧。」

剛一急連忙伸手挽住及川的臂膀，紅著臉低頭細聲說道，「老、老師，我做就是了……」

禮貌上，及川應該要別過頭去的。

但他只是個單純可欺的孩子，而且，眼前這絕讚畫面，實在無法移開目光……

剛在及川的注視下，脫下了長褲，連底褲都脫去了，現正可憐兮兮的雙手遮著下身，跪坐在地上哆嗦著。冷冽的空調使他身上泛了一層疙瘩，眼底泛著淚水打轉著，及川滿意極了，調整了傘燈照明後，連拍了許多照片。

及川清楚的知道引起自己興趣的並不是這孩子的身體。

男孩子的身體的確沒什麼好看。

但強迫他脫衣，想要他困窘，想看他為難的不得了，那種受脅迫以及泫然欲泣的可憐表情才是及川最最想要看到的。

而剛不負所望，不管是動作還是表情都極到位，直戳進他心底。

一開始剛想哭，但之後就只是覺得好冷，而且及川老師很怪異，就是不讓他脫襪子。

難道我的腳丫子不可愛嗎? 剛忽然感到有些委屈，上目線抬起，困惑的望向及川。

及川透過鏡頭看嚇了一跳，方才那楚楚可憐的眼神忽然閃過一絲犀利，連忙抬頭再看，剛已垂下眼簾兩手環抱身軀彎腰直喊著好冷。

「抱歉抱歉! 是我疏忽了!!」

及川連忙取過一匹純白被單，披在剛的身上，環抱在懷裡用手搓著臂膀，當然豆腐沒少吃了。

和女人不同的，是少年稚氣的柔軟。

但這並不是吸引及川的原因。

剛的性格纖細敏感，因為之前不肯讓人親近，這會兒及川當然要連本帶利討回來。

剛被摸的全身猛起雞皮疙瘩，於是兩手捉著被單使力掙脫，低聲嘟嚷道，「已經可以了吧，老師?」

及川笑著再次將他拉回摟了一下，「還沒呢!」

及川從道具間取來了一副天使羽翼讓剛掛上。

純白的羽翼在剛身上開展著，及川對這構圖實在滿意。伸手勾下剛的白襪，及川對從純白布匹中伸出的裸足相當驚豔。

好乾淨吶，乾淨到想讓人弄髒他……

慢著! 及川這時忽然發現有哪裡不對，方才一直為著剛的眼神和漂亮裸足分心，現在才察覺到剛其實有著濃厚的體毛。

腿毛的部份其實可用PS處理，但及川心中忽地湧上一個連自己都驚訝的大膽念頭。

「要扮天使呢，剛君。但是你的腿毛實在不好看……」

「阿咧?」

「剛君知道的吧，天使都是白白淨淨的很漂亮的，所以這黑色的腿毛非剃掉不可呢!」

「诶?? 可是……」

「剛君不願意嗎?」

「也不是。只是……」剛為難了起來。

及川伸手握了一下剛細細的足踝後笑著說道，「那麼，剛君在這裡等著，我去買東西馬上回來。」

及川拿著錢包出門後，剛聽到攝影室的門喀達一聲反鎖上。

剛緊捉著被單不知如何是好，低頭看了一眼腿毛，從來也沒想過剃掉這玩意會是怎麼回事。

怎麼辦呢? 剛深吸了一口氣讓自己鎮定的想。不如問問光一吧?

於是剛拖著被單向放書包的地方走去，拿出手機後緊張的撥號，電話那端卻遲遲未接。轉入語音信箱後，剛又重撥了一次，仍是無人接聽。

這時的堂本教授正和學生們開檢討會議，因為其中一個實驗進度落後，教授正極為不滿的訓人中。

剛望著手機發了一陣呆，及川進門後他才醒覺過來。

「怎麼了? 剛君。」及川疑惑問道。

剛連忙將手機藏在身後，但這舉動完全讓及川看在眼裡。

及川繃起臉不悅說道，「我們不是已經說好了嗎? 剛君。當模特的事情不讓第三人知道的。」

剛連忙慌張搖頭，「我沒說，我沒說!」

「那你打電話給誰呢?」

「我、我……」剛咬著下唇，說了謊，「是我父親打來的，我告訴他社團活動需要多些時間，會遲回家。」

「很好，good boy。」

及川滿意的笑著晃動手裡的塑膠袋，「工具買回來了，我們可以開始準備囉~~」

沙發上，及川讓剛抬起一腳橫在他大腿上，抹了專用的泡沫，他抖著手從足踝處下刀直至膝頭，隨著白色泡沫被刮去的是捲曲的腿毛。

剛別過頭，不知是冰涼的泡沫還是奇怪的剃刀觸感引起身體起了顫慄，他想停止不希望讓及川老師發現，但卻無法抑制自己身體的反應。

「剛君的皮膚真白真細呢。」及川讚道。

慢慢的將剃刀划過小腿，這孩子果然害怕極了，卻又兀自強忍著不敢反抗……阿阿，這有如受到驚嚇還是負傷幼獸的姿態，實在太可愛了阿!!

「……」

剛緊咬住下唇沉默的忍耐著，心裡有種無名的喪失感正逐漸擴大盈滿了胸口。

純潔天使的美麗大眼裡，有無窮的宇宙和閃耀的星芒。

\-------好想好想弄壞他阿阿阿阿阿……

及川興奮的猛按快門。

是的，平日道貌岸然，他也不過是個披著教育者外皮的普通人而已，正常人不都有想要脫離常軌、想要意淫誰來滿足自己的妄想的那一面嗎? 

現在不過是恰好遇上堂本剛這個適合的對象而已! 

肚子好餓阿，現在幾點了?? 而且鼻子好癢。

剛用力的打了個噴嚏，像小狗似的擦著鼻頭，很想挖鼻孔，不過光一說在外面不許這樣做。

正感到無聊時，聽到及川拍了掌，笑容滿面的對他說道，「好了，剛君先休息一下。等老師準備道具喔……」

蛤?? 還有阿!! 

剛苦著臉整個人累的趴在地上。

被單下的小腿涼颼颼的，老師說他的足踝十分性感，性感是什麼意思? 應該是好的意思吧?? 不知道光一是不是也會這麼覺得呢? 腿毛被剃掉了對日常檢查不知有無影響，光一若是知道了，不曉得會是什麼反應?? 

要是惹他生氣的話就糟糕了。/(ㄒoㄒ)/

一想到光一的大便臉，剛苦惱的將頭埋進白色被單裡，蜷縮的小小只的，阿阿~~真想在這裡滾來滾去阿!!


End file.
